Shall we dance?
by Emily A. Jones
Summary: En la academia se celebra un baile, ¿como serán los días anteriores a este? ¿con quien bailara cada uno? fail summary pero, la historia esta bien u.u
1. Chapter 1

**Ni Hetalia ni la tira me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**

Capitulo 1-Clases de baile

-Si, será genial-parloteaba una chica de largo cabello negro.

-¿Con quien iras?-le pregunto una niña menor de cabello rubio.

-¿Eh? ¿No es obvio?

-¡Elaine! ¡Lilly!-exclamaron tras ellas-Eli y yo vamos a ir esta tarde comprar los vestidos ¿venís?

-Por supuesto-respondieron sonriendo-¿avisamos a Celine, Alex y Thrin?

-Esta bien, voy a avisarlas-dijo la africana sonriendo-ah, también a Mei.

¿A que viene tanto revuelo? Ah si, el baile, ese faustuoso baile donde todas las chicas se sentirán princesas y donde algunas personas podrán acercarse más a la persona amada. Desgraciadamente eso también significaba una cosa para algunos:

-¿¡Clases?-exclamo alterado el albino-pero, Eli, el genial de mi no necesita clases para bailar.

-Todo el mundo va a participar, es obligatorio-explico la húngara-a mi solo me han dicho que avisase. Además, así podrás impresionar a esa chica de la que hablas.

Que chica tan estúpida, no se había percatado de que esa persona a la que amaba era ella, sin embargo acepto:

-Supongo que necesitaremos parejas para que nos ayuden y seguro que Eliza quiere bailar con el increíble yo-pensó con una sonrisa.

A segunda hora de la mañana empezarían las clases, las impartirían el director Domiciano Vargas y la profesora de matemáticas, Amalia Karpusi. Tras una breve explicación del vals y una demostración –que impresiono a todos- pasaron a practicar ellos y a ponerse por parejas.

-Eliza ¿te gustaría…?-empezó el prusiano.

-Vee~ Eli ¿quieres ser mi pareja de practicas?-pregunto el italiano.

-Claro, vamos.

La húngara cogió el brazo de Feliciano mientras que Gilbert y Roderich les miraban con odio.

-Muy bien Feli-escucharon-delante, de lado, juntos, delante, de lado, juntos, no dejes que tu pareja guíe, debes hacerlo tú.

-De acuerdo-contesto-vee~ bailas muy bien.

-Muchas gracias-contesto la otra con una risita.

Sin embargo Roderich y Gilbert no eran los únicos que lo pasaban mal mientras que su amada bailaba con otro. En otro lado de la sala otro albino estaba apoyado en la pared mientras veía como su querida Lilly bailaba con Raivis, sonreía, ella sonreía más de lo normal mientras explicaba al tembloroso letón como bailar el vals.

-Venga, vas muy bien-dijo Lilly con una sonrisa-no dejes que te guíe, me tienes que guiar tu a mi.

-De…de…de acuerdo-contesto temblando y mirando sus pies.

Emil bufo mientras veía a SU Lilly bailando con aquel idiota, él bailaba mejor que aquel niño tembloroso y asustadizo, dejo de mirarles y se centro en las otras parejas durante algunos minutos hasta que escucho una exclamación por parte de la rubia. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Lilly tumbada en el suelo con Raivis encima, resistió el impulso de que sintiera en sus propias carnes lo que hacían en su país con las ballenas:

-Lo…lo siento-exclamo el otro poniéndose de pie-¿estas bien?

-Claro que si, tranquilo-dijo la otra incorporándose con una sonrisa-¿hacemos un descanso?

El letón asintió y ambos jóvenes se apartaron para sentarse lejos de las parejas de baile y del celoso islandés, que seguía mirando al rubio con odio.

Sin embargo no a todos les estaba saliendo mal la cosa, Antonio y Eloise bailaban entre risas y sin tomarse demasiado en serio las clases que había enseñado el director, Kiku y Mei bailaban con tranquilidad y Xiang había invitado a Thrin a practicar juntos.

Iban a ser, sin ninguna duda, unos días interesantes.

Fin capitulo 1

Aquí yo con un nuevo fic. Se me ocurrió mientras que mi hermana parloteaba sobre sus clases de bailes de salón a las que me iban a obligar a ir, luego pulí la idea al ver una tira en zerochan sobre esto.

¿Review? –Cara del gato con botas-


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Hetalia ni la tira me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**

Capitulo 2-Compras…muchas compras.

-Por favor hermano-pidió la menor-déjame ir con ellas.

-Eso Vash, nosotras la cuidaremos-la respaldo la húngara.

-La más responsable es Thrin y se que volverá pronto, así que te dejare ir si prometes irte con ella.

La vietnamita sonrió, ligeramente avergonzada por el cumplido del suizo. Eloise, la joven belga, y Elizabeta bufaron ¿acaso ellas no eran lo bastante maduras y responsables? Bueno, por lo menos todas podían ir de compras todas juntas.

La menor se cogió del brazo de la vietnamita mientras salían de la academia las diez juntas. En la primera tienda no tuvieron demasiada suerte, solamente Elaine lo consiguió; compro un precioso vestido de escote palabra de honor, de cuadros negros y rojos de estilo escocés, con los bordes de este de vaporosa tela negra, con una rosa roja en la cintura que tenia un lazo negro bajo este, llevaba también unos guantes hasta el codo negros, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y una gargantilla de encajes a juego.

-Elaine, ese vestido es fabuloso-opino Alex, una joven australiana-ojala nosotras tengamos ahora la misma suerte.

Decidieron entrar en el centro comercial de al ciudad, al entrar casi todas se dispersaron en parejas por el lugar. La africana y la belga se acercaron a una tienda de aspecto elegante, donde un vestido azul cautivo a la rubia de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué te parece Elaine?

-¡Eloise! ¡Pareces una princesa!

Y no exageraba; el vestido celeste se ajustaba al torso de la joven y, cuando pasaba la cintura, se ensanchaba en varias capas, los zaparos eran planos y con el pie descubierto de un color más claro, al igual que los guantes que eran similares a los de su amiga.

-Entonces me llevare este-decidió sonriendo.

En otra parte, la australiana y la bielorusa, llevaban ya varias tiendas recorridas y sin demasiada suerte:

-Debo encontrar el vestido perfecto-se quejaba de cuando en cuando la rubia-así mi hermano caerá rendido ante mis encantos.

-Yo me conformo con un vestido-suspiro la otra-me han obligado a encontrar uno que fuera apropiado para mi edad.

Ambas amigas sonrieron y se cogieron del brazo mientras seguían caminando por el lugar, de repente la menor se paro frente a una tienda y comenzó a señalar un vestido negro:

-Nat, creo que te quedaría estupendo.

-Si, es un vestido bonito, me lo probare.

El vestido era largo hasta las rodillas y tapaba hasta el cuello, aunque no tenía mangas, del pecho para arriba era blanco con líneas horizontales de color negro, bajo el pecho y hasta la cintura se estrechaba antes de que la falda se acampanara de nuevo. Una de las partes de la falda era igual que la parte superior. Los guantes eran también hasta el codo y de color negro y los zapatos unos beige de tacón alto.

-Vaya, te queda genial-opino la menor-te lo podrías poner con el tocado que te regalo tu hermana ¿no crees?

-Si tienes razón-contesto pasando sus manos por la cintura-¿has visto algo que te gustara?

-No, aun no.

-Bueno, ve a pedirle ayuda a la dependienta mientras que yo voy a pagar.

La menor asintió y se acerco a una joven de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, vestida con un traje chaqueta y que ordenaba unos vestidos por tallas:

-Disculpe señorita, ¿podría ayudarme?

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué desea señorita?-pregunto girándose.

-¿Eh? Yo…-tartamudeo asustada por los negros ojos de la otra-yo, buscaba un vestido para un baile.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuántos años tienes bonita?

-Catorce, tiene catorce años-respondió Natasha desde detrás.

-De acuerdo, creo que tengo algo por aquí-murmuro mientras rebuscaba-¡Aquí esta!

Le tendió un corto vestido de distintos colores y falda de volantes con una torera de manga corta Burdeos. La niña cogió el vestido y comenzó a examinarlo, era muy lindo a decir verdad y parecía que le iba a sentar bien:

-Te lo puedes poner con estos zapatos-comento la dependienta cogiendo unas manoletinas del mismo color que la torera-seguro que te quedara bien.

-De acuerdo, lo que sea-susurro cogiendo el vestido y los zapatos y entrando en el probador.

Tras varios minutos en los que escucharon a la niña bufar y quejarse porque no le gustaba por fin la vieron. Parecía una pequeña muñeca y, a pesar de su ceño fruncido, estaba hermosa.

-¡Que linda!-exclamo emocionada la dependienta-¡¿No lo cree señorita?

-Si, esta guapa-respondió Natasha.

-Bien, pues me llevo esto.

Y volvió al probador para volver a ponerse su ropa y poder largarse ya de esa estúpida tienda.

Thrin y Lilly estaban en una tienda del piso superior ojeando vestidos, bueno, Lilly miraba Thrin solamente se apoyo en la pared y le dijo que escogiera por ella.

-Este le quedara bien-decía de vez en cuando la rubia-aunque ese es mucho más lindo.

La vietnamita suspiro y se acerco al expositor para ayudarla un poco, hacia rato que había visto uno que le gustaba y se había decidido a comprarlo si no le enseñaba uno mejor.

-Yo me quedare este-dijo cogiendo una percha-decide el tuyo.

-¿Qué tal si se lo prueba?-pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.

-Está bien.

La vietnamita entro en el probador y la chica siguió ojeando vestido tras vestido.

-Lilly-llamo la morena-¿Qué te parece?

-Que sin duda le sienta bien-opino con una sonrisa.

El qipao color blanco sin duda le sentaba bien, tenia unas flores rojizas plasmadas y la abertura de la pierna, enseñaba lo justo a pesar de que ella se empeñara en decir que era demasiado.

-Yo he encontrado este.

-Vaya, que bonito.

El vestido era sencillo pero, bonito, justo como ella. Un vestido blanco largo hasta las rodillas con una cinta rosa en la cintura, había conseguido unos tacones, bastante altos, de color blanco que se ataban en el tobillo.

-Me alegro de que le guste.

-Bien, voy a mandarle un mensaje a Elizabeta para que sepa que nos vamos.

-¿Qué?

-Yo tengo que volver ya al internado ya.

-¿Por qué?

-Cosas mías.

-De acuerdo, volvamos.

Y eso hicieron, Thrin llevaba las bolsas en una mano y con la otra agarraba la de Lilly.

-Seguro que lo hace para cenar con Xiang-pensó la menor suspirando.

-¡Los encontramos!-gritaron dos amigas en el interior del edificio-son perfectos.

-Señoritas, ¿podrían hacer menos ruido?-pidió una dependienta.

-Si lo sentimos-dijo la taiwanesa.

-Si eso. Por cierto Mei, ese vestido te queda estupendo.

-Gracias, el rosa es sin duda nuestro color.

El vestido de la húngara tal vez fuera demasiado recargado, con todos esos volantes en la falda y con la pedrería en la parte superior, pero, sin lugar a dudas, le quedaba estupendo. El de la menor era también precioso, de vaporosa tela con un estampado rosado, sin mangas y largo a los tobillos con el cuello tapado y la espalda descubierta.

-Yo sin duda me lo llevo-exclamo la hungaraza con su ropa normal-¿eh? Un mensaje.

-Yo también me lo llevo-le respondió su amiga acariciando el vestido-¿de quien es?

-De Thrin, dice que ella y Lilly se van ya.

-Creo que nosotras también deberíamos irnos.

-Si, tienes ra.… ¿no son esas Celine y Yekaterina?

Las dos amigas se acercan a ellas. La joven ucraniana esta lloriqueando mientras que su amiga se esfuerza por consolarla.

-Tranquila, yo te pagare lo que necesitas-dice la francesa.

-¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que me pagues nada!-exclama de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre chicas?-pregunta la asiática con preocupación en su voz.

-A Yekaterina le han robado el monedero con el dinero dentro.

-Bueno, tu tranquila-le cogió la mano la húngara-¿ya tienes el vestido y lo que necesitabas?

La otra asintió mientras sorbía, la castaña le sonrío y tiro de la mano para levantarla, sin duda había sido una larga sesión y todas estaban cansadas. Encontraron a Alex y a Natasha sentadas en una cafetería con Elaine y Eloise.

-Bien, nos volvemos ¿entendido?-dijo la francesa-vamos.

-Si, si, lo que sea.

Había sido una tarde productiva...aunque agotadora.

Fin Capitulo 2

Perdón por esto, no se me dan bien las descripciones de ropas y entonces me sale largo, rebuscado muy, muy tedioso. No tengo ninguna idea para añadir otro capitulo así que añadiré los del baile y san se acabo.

Bueno, por si no lo he dejado claro, aquí los nombre.

Elaine: Seychelles

Lilly: Liechtenstein

Celine: Mónaco

Alex: Principado de Wy

Thrin: Vietnam

Mei: Taiwán

Yekaterina: Ucrania

Xiang: Hong Kong

Ah por cierto, una respuesta –se emociona-

**LovinaxTonio95: **Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no todas serán parejas, sin embargo Vietnam y Hong Kong si lo serán, España y Eloise solo son la de practicas y la del baile será diferente, las de amigos serán Sealand y Wy y Letonia y Mónaco y si se me ocurre alguna random la pondré ^^

**Se que no los merezco pero, agradecería un review u.u**


	3. Chapter 3

En los capítulos posteriores son las diferentes visiones del baile. En cada capitulo contare el baile de cada una de las chicas por cierto:

**Ni Hetalia ni la tira me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**

Capitulo 3-¿Un cuento de hadas? Permíteme dudarlo –Seychelles-

Por fin había llegado el día, casi todas estaban bastante nerviosas y habían quedado para ir a arreglarse en la habitación de Alex y Lilly –y de paso conseguir arreglar a la australiana-. Una joven de cabello negro corría para alcanzar la habitación de su amiga, si no hubiera sido por ese idiota ingles ya estaría allí, menos mal que algunas habían dejado allí el vestido y demás, ella incluida. Abrió de un portazo la puerta y miro a sus amigas, estaban alrededor de la más pequeña, arreglándole el pelo, otras maquillándola:

-¡Suéltame!-exclamaba tratando de zafarse-¡No necesito esto!

-Si lo necesitas, eres una dama y debes ir elegante-explicaba en tono maternal Elizabeta-ahora estate quieta y deja que te ponga el rimel.

La africana reprimió una risita al ver a su amiga intentando alejarse de la húngara, mientras que la francesa y la suiza* le intentaban alisar el pelo.

-¿Eh? Hola Elaine-sonrío Mei-¿me ayudas?

-¿A que?-pregunto la africana-¿te vas a preparar ya?

-No, intento poner guapa a esta marimacha-dijo burlona señalando a la vietnamita-le voy a hacer un moño, ¿puedes maquillarla?

Thrin puso los ojos en blanco, parecía que le desagradaba en exceso tener que ir al baile. Elaine la comprendía, tampoco le hacia demasiada gracia tener que ir pero, siempre seria mejor que pasar la noche en su cuarto con Celine comiendo lo que le habían enviado sus padres y riéndose de cualquier tontería.

-¿No seria mejor que se pusiera primero el vestido?-cuestiono la africana señalando la prenda que colgaba de la puerta del armario.

-Tienes razón querida-comento la castaña-Thrin, ve a vestirte.

-Si, comandante.

La africana cogió el estuche de maquillaje que la asiática menor había comprado y comenzó a curiosear mientras que escogía lo más apropiado para su amiga:

-¿Color rojo? No, no le gustara-decía mientras descartaba varias barras de carmín-este rosa estará bien.

-Ya estoy.

La vietnamita salio del baño y se sentó en la silla donde estaba antes, Mei sonrió mientras le deshacía la coleta y comenzaba a peinar el negro cabello de la joven mientras que Elaine empezaba a aplicar la base.

-Cierra los ojos Thrin.

-De acuerdo, ¡Ah! Mei, con cuidado.

-Lo siento, es que las trenzas se me deshacían.

-Yo ya he terminado con el maquillaje.

-A mi solo me falta hacerle el moño, ¿Qué tal si te vas preparando?

-Eso iba a hacer.

La africana cogió su vestido y entro en al baño, mientras se vestía iba pensando en como dejarse el pelo esa vez, tenia una ligera idea de lo que quería y bastaba con pedirle ayuda a las chicas.

-¡Ya esta!-grito la húngara emocionada-¡Por fin hemos terminado con Alex!

Escucho a la niña bufar algo pero, al salir, la vio sonriente frente al espejo y pasando sus manos por el vestido.

-Venga Elaine, muévete que me tengo que vestir-la apremio la belga.

-¡Ah! Si, lo siento Eloise.

La morena se sentó en el tocador y fue moviéndose el pelo buscando un peinado que le agradara, Elizabeta al verla sonrío y se acerco para hacerle el peinado de siempre:

-Eli, esto es lo que uso siempre-comento mirando como la húngara terminaba la segunda coleta.

-Espera un segundo-parecía muy centrada en su tarea-Mei, pásame el cacharro de los rizos.

-¿Te refieres al rizador?-pregunto con burla.

-Si, eso.

La castaña cogió el rizador y comenzó a enrollar las puntas de las coletas hasta que…

-¡Vaya!-exclamo mirándose el pelo-es genial Eli, muchas gracias.

-De nada, ahora tengo que ir yo a prepárame.

La menor asintió con una sonrisa y se levanto del tocador, casi todas estaban listas, a excepción de Elizabeta y Mei, Eloise estaba maquillando a Lilly y Alex ayudaba a Celine a encontrar su bolso:

-¿Cómo has podido perder el bolso?-reprocho la australiana.

-Lo perdí de vista, porras, tenia ahí las lentillas.

-Pues, ve con las gafas, no creo que pase nada.

La francesa la miro como si no comprendiera lo que decía, Elaine soltó una risita y señalo a Natasha que estaba ayudando a su hermana con el vestido y que llevaba el bolso de Celine en la mano:

-¡Nat! ¿Por que tienes mi bolso?

-¿Eh? Me lo diste tu para que lo cuidara ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Si, es verdad. Lo había olvidado.

La francesa cogió su bolso y se puso las lentillas, mientras tanto la bielorusa seguía peleando para abrocharle el vestido a su hermana.

-Katyusha, ¿Qué vestido te has comprado?

Su hermana empieza a lloriquear y Natasha consigue por fin abrocharlo, la tela del vestido se había quedado pillada en la cremallera.

-Yo voy a ir bajando chicas-anuncia Elaine.

-¡Te acompaño!-exclama Alex corriendo tras ella.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras andaban, salvo cuando llegaron a la escalera y la menor se escondió tras su amiga, un poco asustada, la africana sonrío y le cogió la mano con fuerza:

-Vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

Bajaron las escaleras con lentitud, nadie les esperaba abajo y no habían llamado la atención de nadie. Cuando llegaron abajo Alex soltó la mano y salio corriendo hacia otro lado del salón:

-¿Eh? ¡Alex!-la busco con la mirada y la encontró hablando con Peter-ya lo entiendo.

Suspiro y comenzó a andar por la sala, sin darse cuenta en ningún momento del rubio que la estaba vigilando.

-Mierda, ¿ahora que hago?-pensaba sin levantar la vista de su copa-no puedo acercarme por las buenas.

Un francés le vio y esbozo una sonrisa mientras se le ocurría una idea para ayudar a su "amigo". Se acerco a la chica con unas copas y le tendió una:

-Mon amour, ¿Qué tal?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien ¿y tu?

-Bien, por cierto, ¿has pensado donde vas a pasar las vacaciones?

-Supongo que en mi casa ¿por?

-Porque me gustaría que vinieras a pasarlas a Francia-dijo lo bastante alto para que el inglés lo escuchara-¿Qué me dices?

-Bueno, debería preguntarlo, por cierto ¿te gustari…? ¡Ah!

Arthur cogió la mano de Elaine y comenzó a tirar de ella hasta alejarla del francés.

-¿Qué quieres ahora bastardo?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

El inglés se sonroja y desvía la mirada, ella suspira y comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia el francés, Arthur la vuelve a detener y levanta la mirada, ella no altera su expresión:

-Voulez vous danser avec moi?-pregunta el ingles con una pésima pronunciación.

-Si no tengo otra opción-masculla la isleña intentado ocultar que se siente alagada.

Arthur posa su mano en la cintura de la morena y comienzan a bailar con lentitud mientras que el francés les mira y suspira feliz:

-Si esos dos dieran su brazo a torcer serian una pareja francamente adorable.

Fin capitulo 3

Bueno, esta ha sido la noche del baile de Sey. No se si seguir describiendo la preparación o no. También he pensado en añadir a alguna nyotalia en plan la hermanita de alguien, para no dejar a algunos solos. Lo que tengo claro es que habrá….España x Fem!Romano. Aquí respuesta:

**LovinaxTonio95: **Me alegro de que te guste =D. Desgraciadamente no podré hacer gatitos y conejitos aunque me gusta mucho la pareja u.u. Claro, me gustaría hacer un epilogo pero, aun tengo que pensar sobre que xD. Gracias por comentar ^^

Review? *w*


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Hetalia ni la tira me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**

Capitulo 4 La decisión –Bélgica-

Todo había sido muy rápido, recordaba haber cogido a Alex para arreglarla y luego haberse sentado a arreglarse tras haber arreglado a Lilly y cuando se quiso dar cuenta solo estaban dentro Elizabeta y ella. Ayudo a la húngara a hacerse el moño y le coloco una flor rosa de tela en un costado. Las dos amigas bajaron al salón cuando ya había bajado todo el mundo, iban tarde…como siempre. Cuando llegaron abajo la húngara dijo que iba a hablar con Roderich, mientras soltaba un gritito emocionado y salía corriendo. Eloise sonrío y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, le encantaba como estaba decorado y había tanta gente, estaba emocionada pero, estaba sola…

-Vaaaaaya, que aburrimiento-pensó mientras ponía los brazos en jarras-pensaba que seria más interesante.

Detrás suya apareció un italiano, temblaba un poco y tenía el rostro completamente rojo, se acerco a ella e hizo acopio de todo su encanto italiano:

-Ho…hola Eloise-bueno, no le sirvió pero, lo intento-es…es una noche bonita ¿no crees?

-¡Hola Lovi!-exclamo sonriendo con dulzura-si, es una noche preciosa.

-¿Te gus…te gus…te gustari…?

-¡Eloooooooooo!-exclamaron abrazando a la belga.

-¡Gyaaaaa!-grito antes de darse cuenta de quien era-Antonio, que susto me has dado.

-Lo siento, lo siento-río mientras ponía una mano en su hombro-¿te gustaría bailar?

Le lanzo una macabra mirada a Lovino, si se acercaba a ella sufriría consecuencias. El italiano no se dejo intimidar por aquel idiota, al contrario, se enfado,

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!-grito cogiéndole la mano a la rubia-¡Ella va a bailar conmigo!

Aquí era cuando le tocaría decidir, habían sido años en los que los había dejado en vilo, sin conseguir decidirse por ninguno de los dos –aunque mostrando preferencia por el español- sin girarse poso su mano en la del moreno y la quito de su hombro:

-Lo siento mucho Antonio pero, no eres mi tipo-agrego esto último guiñándole un ojo.

Cogió del brazo a Lovino y lo llevo a la pista de baile mientras que Antonio los miraba algo triste, sabía que al final acabarían juntos, aunque no le gustara la idea.

-Me alegro de bailar contigo Lovi-comento sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar al italiano.

-Yo…es solo que no me fiaba de lo que ese bastardo español te iba a hacer

La rubia sonrío y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de Lovino, era tan tierno cuando se lo proponía.

Fin

Esta ha sido la corta noche del baile de Belgie, si quito la preparación me queda así de escuálido pero, menos es nada ^^.

**' : **Es que Arty es la persona más tierna que vas a conocer y conocerás *-*, aunque tsundere. ¿Te importa si uso esa idea para el epilogo? Es que me gusto mucho.

**LovinaxTonio95: **Yo también te amo! *3* ok no ._. Pues, le iba a poner Catarina porque me gusta y lo he visto en varios sitios pero, mejor le pongo Chiara, suena muy lindo. Creo que haré un epilogo de cómo casi todos acabaron de sujeta velas (¿?).

P.D.: Mi intención fue: ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

**Yukime Hiwatari: **Si, Iggy esta con Sey, los tsunderes deben estar juntos! A Alfred no se con quien ponerle pero, a Fem!Canada –que esta sin nombre la pobre- la quiero poner con Francia. Espero haber escrito bien este ^^.

Por cierto, si alguien quiere que salga algún país en especial solo debe decírmelo y ya veré como le coloco.

Con cada review que dejas esta escritora consigue un poco de inspiración owo


	5. Chapter 5

Esta pareja será de amigos (no lo puse cuando las dije)

**Ni Hetalia ni la tira me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**

Capitulo 5, El egocéntrico, el señorito, el miedoso y… -Hungría-

Agradeció enormemente la ayuda de la rubia, si no hubiera sido por ella no habría conseguido hacerse algo decente en el cabello. Aunque por culpa del peinado habían llegado tarde, aunque ya estaban más que acostumbradas.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras vio a su querido austriaco así que se disculpo con su amiga y empezó a correr hacia él, cuando llego hasta donde creía que estaba se encontró solo con un montón de chicos rodeando a su hermana mientras que esta intentaba sacárselos de encima:

-Vaya, que lastima-suspiro acercándose a una mesa.

Cogió una copa con un líquido rosado, ni idea de lo que era pero, sabia dulce así que se encogió de hombros y se fue con ella a una esquina de la sala. Por otra parte Roderich la vio, sonrío confiado mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta:

-Bien, seguro que Elizabeta esta esperando que le pida un baile-dijo mientras empezaba a acercarse.

Sin embargo alguien le impidió que se moviera, una pálida mano en su hombro acompañada con una estruendosa risa que conocía muy bien:

-¡Kesesesese!-río el albino-Siento aguarte la fiesta pero, quien bailara con Eliza será Ore sama.

-Obaka san, suéltame-exclamo el austriaco.

-¡Ni hablar!-le contesto cogiéndole del brazo-si te suelto iras a pedirle un baile y ya he dicho que quien bailara con ella seré…

-¡Vee~ Eli! ¡¿Quieres Bailar?

La húngara se dio la vuelta pero, no vio a nadie así que siguió en lo suyo observando como Eloise y Elaine bailaban. Mientras tanto Roderich y Gilbert habían tirado a Feliciano al suelo e intentaban impedir que se moviera:

-Lo siento Feli-se excusaba el albino-pero, debo impedir que bailes con MI Eliza.

-Idiota, ella no iba a querer bailar contigo-le reprocho el de gafas-Yo iba a bailar con Elizabeta.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?-pensó con un puchero el italiano.

Mientras que estos tres peleaban alguien se acerco a la joven, alguien alto, de cabello rubio e intimidantes ojos azules.

-Elizabeta, ¿te gustaría bailar?-pregunto el alemán.

-Claro Ludwig, vamos.

En cuanto lo oyeron los tres se pusieron de pie y miraron acusadoramente al rubio.

-¡West! ¡Yo que te he criado y me tratas así!-exclamo el mayor mientras le señalaba.

-Debí haberme adelantado-murmuro el austriaco claramente deprimido.

-Vee~ Vee~ Vee~-decía el italiano mientras miraba a su amigo de forma similar a Iván (¿?).

-¿Qué mosca les ha picado?-pregunto la húngara algo asustada-además, solo somos amigos.

-Además, habérselo pedido antes-pensó el alemán sin soltar a la castaña-casi me voy alejando de forma disimulada.

Cogió con más fuerza la mano y la cintura de la joven y empezó a bailar hasta el centro de la pista, buscando alejarse de su celoso hermano, del señorito deprimido y de aquel italiano yandere.

Fin.

Que raro me ha quedado Feliciano pero, me encanta el italiano mafioso *0*

Bueno, la próxima pareja es en la que sale Rusia chan ^^

**LovinaxTonio95: **Yo te entiendo, el espamano debe dominar el mundo pero, esta vez quería hacer algo hetero. Además, en parte, se va a quedar con Lovi ^^.

**Yukime Hiwatari: **Es que siente preferencia pero, como si fuera un hermano (yo y mi lógica =.=) Pues, el RusUs no me agrada mucho y a Rusia lo iba a poner con otra persona, así que si, le pondré con Fem Mexico y de nombre para Canadá me gusta Giselle, le pondré ese ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni Hetalia ni la tira me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.**

Antes te odiaba, ahora también pero, un poco menos –BelaxLiet-

La bielorusa había salido pronto de la habitación, jamás de los jamases permitiría que otra bailara con su querido hermano mayor. Sus oscuros tacones repicaban contra el suelo, no parecía una muñeca por su horrible ceño fruncido. Se había alejado de su hermana mayor cuando vio que ella tenía planeado quedarse a su lado y empezó a buscar a Iván mientras que lanzaba miradas amenazantes a cualquier chica que ella considerara más hermosa que ella. Mientras que ella buscaba a su hermano este estaba distraído esquivándola, un lituano le seguía de cerca, no porque quisiera bailar con él, nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando el ruso por fin se paro, un sonrojado lituano corrió hacia él y le cogió las manos:

-Se…señor Braginski, quería…quería pedirle-tartamudeo-quería pedirle que… ¡que me dejara bailar con su hermana!

-Nee, ¿Quieres bailar con Katyusha?-el castaño negó con la cabeza-entonces quieres bailar con…

Antes de terminar la frase salió corriendo asustado, Toris iba a ir tras él cuando noto una mano en su hombro, se giro y pudo ver a su querida Natasha, sintió el rostro enrojecer y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, la joven frunció el ceño y puso su dedo índice derecho en su boca, indicándole que callara. Por esta noche lo dejaría pasar pero, solo esta noche. Cogió su mano y tiro de él hacia el centro de la sala para comenzar a bailar con lentitud, el lituano no bailaba muy bien (tal vez por nervios, tal vez porque no presto mucha atención a las clases de baile) y la bielorusa se dedicaba a pisarle por "accidente" pero, esa sin duda estaba siendo la mejor noche de la vida del castaño. También estaba siendo la mejor de la vida del ruso, estaba entre la multitud mirando a su hermano mientras sonreía aliviado. Tras de él una joven de rasgos asiáticos se sonrojaba y abría la boca sin decir nada, lucia un largo vestido color verde mar y su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros:

-Bien, ahora o nunca-suspiro antes de coger el brazo del mayor-esto…esto…Iván, ¿te gus…te gustaría…te gustaría bailar conmigo?

La china agacho completamente sonrojada el rostro y, al levantarlo, se encontró con el ruso sonriéndole con ternura:

-Por supuesto Jing-contesto mientras le cogía la mano y la conducía hacia un extremo de la pista.

Y mientras bailaban una joven les miraba mientras asentía orgullosa:

-"Al final todo ha salido bien para todos"-pensó riendo.

Fin

Bien, de relleno puse a la nyotalia, tarde mucho en subirlo por unos problemas en casa pero, ya esta todo bien ^^ No me salio como quería porque hace tiempo que he perdido la inspiración pero, espero que les guste.

**LovinaxTonio95: **Yo adoro a los italianos como mafiosos. Y lo de Eli, no fue mi intención uru gracias por tu review ^^

**zakuro603: **Yo también me hago un lío pero, necesito rellenar y las nyotalias son una buena manera owo, me alegro de que te gustaran =D

**Yukime Hiwatari: **Feli y Lovi con trajes de mafiosos = ¬ = son el culmen (¿?) Bien, respecto a lo de Rusia aquí tienes la respuesta, espero que te guste.

Ahora mis queridos lectores les voy a hacer una pregunta de la cual dependerá el destino de la ucraniana…con quien prefieren a Ucrania, ¿America o Estonia? Gracias por su colaboración.


End file.
